


Does Breaking Me Make You Feel Good?

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Broken Bones, Broken Families, Child Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Medicine - ANTH, Toxic Relationship, and a GUN
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny ahnt übles, als er in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gerufen wird. Doch wie schlimm es wird, begreift er erst, als ihm bewusst wird, dass sein Vater von seiner Beziehung zu Peter erfahren hat. (Vorgeschichte zu "Love, I Have Wounds", Oneshots können unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.)
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 4





	Does Breaking Me Make You Feel Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert hat mich unter anderem folgendes Musikvideo:
> 
> [Medicine - ANTH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uRgIkytZRw)

_***_

_I've seen so much I can't unsee_

_I've learned to suffer silently_

_Fight a war every day that no one sees_

_It's torture always remembering_

_I don't want them to think I'm weak_

_So I bite my tongue until it bleeds_

_The weight of this is breaking me_

_To keep it under lock and key_

_***_

Skinny schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, während der Wind unangenehm durch die engen Straßen von Rocky Beach peitschte. Er warf den umliegenden Häusern einen finsteren Blick zu, während die Dämmerung lange Schatten auf seinen Weg malte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen schon wieder nach Hause zu gehen, doch am Strand war nichts mehr los, nachdem das Wetter umgeschlagen war.

Er dachte an Dylans forschenden Blick als sein Shirt hoch gerutscht war. Er wusste es, da war Skinny sich sicher. Sie kannten sich lange genug, damit sein Freund die Anzeichen lesen konnte, doch er hatte den Mund gehalten, wofür Skinny dankbar gewesen war.

Es gab Tage da genoss er es wie sich die Prellungen blau und violett von seiner blassen Haut abzeichneten und die schockierten Blicke der anderen um ihn herum. Doch dann stammten sie entweder von einer Schlägerei, oder was ihm deutlich lieber war, von einer besonders wilden Nacht mit Shaw. Doch keins davon traf nun auf die Male auf seiner Haut zu. Diesmal waren es Erinnerungen an seinen Vater die er versuchte zu vergessen. Sein Vater hatte den Stahlbügel zu fassen bekommen und Skinny biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, während er meinte das peitschende Ziehen noch auf seiner Haut fühlen zu können. Doch bei dem Gedanken, dass es immerhin diesmal nicht das heiße Bügeleisen gewesen war, zwang sich ein freudloses Lachen seine Kehle hinauf.

Er wollte seine Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, doch seine Hand stieß auf Widerstand. Skinny zog einen Bierdeckel hervor und betrachtete ihn im fahlen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er an den Abend mit Dylan in der Bar zurückdachte. Daran wie sein bester Freund ihm den Untersetzer an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und an die Platzwunde die er sich bei der Prügelei mit irgendeinem anderen Typen zugezogen hatte. Doch nach einigen Sekunden stopfte er das Stück Pappe wieder zurück in seine Jackentasche.

Viel zu schnell brachte er die Strecke, die ihn noch von dem Haus seiner Eltern trennte, hinter sich. Und wie immer, wenn er das Tor zu dem gepflegten Vorgarten durchquerte, hatte er das Gefühl einen Käfig zu betreten. Er war in dem Haus nur geduldet, doch er war sich sicher, dass seine Eltern alles andere als unglücklich wären, wenn er irgendwann nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren würde.

Um das Unvermeidbare noch einen Augenblick länger hinauszuzögern ging Skinny an den hell erleuchteten Fenster entlang und spähte in das Esszimmer wo er seine Mutter dabei beobachtete wie sie krampfhaft darum bemüht war das Haus herzurichten. Jedes noch so kleine Staubkorn schien sie finden zu wollen und jede Falte musste glatt gestrichen werden. Skinny entging nicht das leichte Zittern ihrer Finger, als sie über den feinen Stoff der Tischdecke strich, sich wieder und wieder vergewisserte, dass es perfekt war. Dass er nichts daran auszusetzen hatte, wenn er sich an den großen Tisch setzte. Doch Skinny wusste, dass er einen Grund finden würde. Dass es allein an seinem Vater lag, wie friedlich der Abend verlaufen würde und dass es ein verfluchtes Glücksspiel war wie das Ganze ausging.

Sein Vater hing wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen, egal ob er da war oder nicht. Doch egal wie sehr seine Mutter versuchte, sie konnte es ihm nie recht machen. Ihm nie genug zeigen wie sehr sie ihn respektiere oder liebte wäre wohl das Wort, dass er erwarten würde, doch Skinny fiel nur ein anderes ein, _fürchtete_.

Und während er weiter dabei zusah wie seine Mutter Blumen in der Vase neu ordnete, die Gabel einige Millimeter vom Teller weg bewegte, hatte er nur das Bedürfnis wieder abzuhauen. Den ganzen verfluchten Scheiß hinter sich zu lassen. Endgültig.

Skinny dachte an die Sozialarbeiter die in seiner Kindheit das ein oder andere mal bei ihnen aufgetaucht waren. Doch niemand hatte ihm geglaubt, nicht bei dem respektablen Ruf seines Vaters und dem tadellosen Verhalten seiner Mutter. Egal wie oft er getürmt war, am Ende hatte man ihn immer wieder hierher zurückgebracht. Und so hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er sich und allen anderen den größten Gefallen tat, wenn er schwieg und die Male auf seiner Haut versteckte.

Schwach schälte sich eine fast vergessene Erinnerung hervor. Seine Mutter hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und sie hatten nur mit einem Koffer das große Haus verlassen. Das Motel in dem sie abgestiegen waren, war klein und schäbig gewesen und Skinny erinnerte sich daran wie viel Angst er gehabt hatte. Wie seine Mutter auf dem fleckigen Bett zusammengesunken war und geweint hatte und er hatte sich so machtlos gefühlt. Doch ihre Flucht hatte nicht lange gedauert. Denn egal wohin sie gegangen waren, irgendwie hatte Skinny schon damals gewusst, dass seine Mutter immer wieder zurückgehen würde, dass sie auf grausame Art zu seinem Vater gehörte.

Dann dachte er an das Loch in Little Rampart, eine Bude die den Namen Wohnung kaum verdiente. Und doch würde es schon nächste Woche sein eigener Rückzugsraum sein. Ein Ort an dem seine Eltern ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnten.

Ihm war, als könnte er die heruntergekommenen Häuser und die engen Gassen, aus denen einem der Gestank von Urin in die Nase stach, vor sich sehen. Dort würde das schrille Heulen der Sirenen und das Gebrüll der Nachbarn durch die dünnen Wände zu ihm dringen. Es war ein hässlicher Ort. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund zog es Skinny genau deswegen dorthin. Dort gab es keinen schönen Schein und keine verlogene Heuchelei. Die Wunden lagen dort offen, für jeden sichtbar.

Skinny wandte sich von dem Bild was sich ihm bot ab und ging zurück zur Eingangstür. Wie ein großes, schwarzes Loch wirkte sie in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit. Skinny schob die Hand in seine Hosentasche. Suchend tastete er über einige Scheine und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, mittlerweile machte er sich als Taschendieb ziemlich gut. Er mochte, wenn jede Faser seines Körpers gespannt war und das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pulsierte, während er darauf bedacht war sich möglichst unauffällig zu geben. Doch einige Male war er zu weit gegangen, hatte zu viel riskiert und das hatte böse geendet. Erst das Internat und dann die verfluchte Kadettenanstalt. Das war die Zeit gewesen in der sie versucht hatten ihn zu brechen. Und vielleicht wäre ihnen das auch gelungen, wenn er es nicht seinem Vater zu verdanken gehabt hätte, dass er gelernt hatte zurück zu schlagen.

Dann griff er nach den harten Kanten des Schlüssels und zog ihn aus der Tasche. Seine Hand verharrte einen Moment länger als notwendig an der Klinke, bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte, die Tür zu öffnen.

Er trat in den leeren Flur und das Zuschlagen der Haustür hinter ihm war zu laut. Doch als alles ruhig blieb, hatte Skinny die stille Hoffnung, das niemand ihn bemerkt hatte. Er streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich in seinem Zimmer verschwinden und die Musik aufdrehen. Er brauchte es um die Geräusche aus dem Haus zu übertönen und vergessen zu können wie die Welt außerhalb seiner eigenen verschissenen vier Wände aussah.

Doch bevor er sich die Treppe hinauf schleichen konnte, erschien seine Mutter im Durchgang.

„Dein Vater möchte dich in seinem Arbeitszimmer sehen.“

Skinnys Blick zuckte zu seiner Mutter, dann wieder zurück zur Haustür. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sein Vater ihn nur zu sich rief, wenn er mal wieder etwas verbrochen hatte. Langsam ging Skinny den Flur entlang, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass er jeden Schritt dem er seinen Erzeuger entgegentrat bitter bereuen würde. Noch immer kämpfte er mit dem Gedanken einfach abzuhauen, doch das machte es meist nur schlimmer, wenn er irgendwann gezwungen war wieder nach Hause zurück zu kommen.

Kurz fragte Skinny sich, welche seiner größeren und kleineren Straftaten seinem Vater diesmal zu Ohren gekommen waren. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte es schon ausgereicht, dass er mal wieder in seinem Zimmer geraucht hatte, um seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Skinny das Zimmer mit den hohen Bücherregalen. Sein Vater saß an dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, anscheinend in einige Unterlagen von seinen Geschäftspartnern vertieft. Skinny wusste, dass sein Vater ihn absichtlich ignorierte, nur um ihn weiter zu verunsichern. Und eigentlich sollte er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben, doch er konnte die Gelassenheit die er selbst demonstrativ zur Schau stellte nur schwer aufrecht erhalten.

Dann starrte sein Vater zu ihm hoch und die kalten Augen funkelten ihm wütend entgegen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, was nur die breite Statur betonte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Skinny sich er würde etwas mehr nach seinem Vater kommen. Ihm mehr entgegensetzen können.

Vater und Sohn maßen sich mit Blicken und obwohl Skinny über dem Anderen stand, fühlte er sich klein. Der stechende Blick schien Skinny gefangen zu nehmen und automatisch spulte sein Hirn all seine Vergehen ab, von denen sein Vater Wind bekommen haben könnte und für die er nun bezahlen würde.

„Skinner.“

Ein freudloses Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen seines Vaters, während er langsam aufstand und um den Schreibtisch herum ging. Doch sein Tonfall war eindringlicher als sonst und Skinny war sich sicher, dass er _es_ wusste.

Mr Norris kam auf Skinny zu, ein quälend langsamer Schritt nach dem anderen. Skinny sah zu dem großen Mann auf, der scheinbar gelassen vor ihm stand.

„Du bist also ne Schwuchtel? Lässt dich ficken, als wärst du ne Nutte.“

Seine Stimme war ruhig, mehr eine Feststellung als ein wirklicher Vorwurf.

Fuck, er hatte wirklich von Shaw erfahren!

Skinnys zwang sich seinem Vater fest in die Augen zu sehen und in bemüht herablassenden Ton sagte dann: „Und es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an, wenn sein Schwanz tief in mir steckt.“

Der erste Schlag kam sofort. Skinnys Kopf ruckte herum, als die Faust seines Vaters seinen Kiefer traf. Der Schmerz zuckte kurz durch ihn hindurch, doch da setzte sein Vater schon nach. Schlug erneut zu und Skinny schaffte es noch das Gröbste abzuwehren. Dann gruben sich die kräftigen Finger in seinen Kragen und Skinny wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als er hart gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Drohend baute sein Vater sich vor ihm auf und den Moment nutzte Skinny um seinerseits zuzuschlagen. Der Hieb in die Nieren war nicht so stark wie er gehofft hatte, doch er reichte damit sein Vater einen halben Schritt zurückwich. Skinny holte wieder aus, doch der andere Mann fing den Schlag ab und dann verschwamm Skinnys Sichtfeld, als sein Vater seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

„Harold, hör auf, bitte.“

Skinny hörte das Flehen seiner Mutter wie durch einen Nebel, weit weg.

„Ach, dann wusstest du also davon?“

Langsam wurde Skinnys Sicht wieder klar und seine Sinne kehrten zurück, als sein Vater unerwartet von ihm abließ.

Skinnys Augen huschten zu seiner Mutter, die im Türrahmen erschienen war. Er konnte sehen, wie viel Anstrengung es sie kostete, ihrem Mann entgegenzutreten, doch es war egal, denn Mr Norris hatte nur Augen für seinen Sohn.

Langsam lösten sich die Finger seines Vaters aus seinen Haaren und er wandte sich der zierlichen Frau im Türrahmen zu.

„Sag mir, wusstest du von seinen… Neigungen?“

„Nein!“, stieß seine Mutter hervor.

„Du warst schon immer viel zu nachsichtig mit unserem Sohn. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn damit verweichlicht und das aus ihm gemacht was er jetzt ist.“

Skinny beobachtete wie sein Vater immer dichter auf seine Mutter zuging, während sie ängstlich zurückwich.

„Mum, hau ab.“

Doch das war der Moment in dem sein Vater zuschlug. Die zarte, blonde Frau stürzte zu Boden und Skinny sah das Entsetzen und die Angst in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie zu ihrem Angreifer hoch sah, während Blut aus ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe lief.

Fast schon verzweifelt stürzte Skinny sich auf seinen Vater, versuchte ihn zurückzuziehen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu richten. Er selbst konnte es aushalten. Doch ohne viel Anstrengung stieß sein Vater ihn von sich und Skinny wurde gegen den Schreibtisch geschleudert. Die scharfe Kante grub sich in seine Hüfte und ein zischender Laut entfuhr ihm, doch sein Blick grub sich in den breiten Rücken seines Vaters. Skinny hasste es schwach und unterlegen zu sein. Ausgeliefert. Doch er musste einsehen, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte, dass der Mann stärker war.

Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich auf die Füße kämpfte.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er wie seine Mutter ängstlich aufschrie, wie der Laut jäh abgehackt wurde. Das viel zu vertraute Knirschen, wenn Knochen brachen. Dann hörte Skinny nur noch ein leises Wimmern.

Skinny setzte an seinem Vater vorbei, dann rannte er den Flur entlang und die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er versuchte das Ziehen in seinem Magen zu ignorieren und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es von den Schlägen oder den Geräuschen, die noch viel zu deutlich an seine Ohren drangen, kam.

Skinny stürzte in sein Zimmer. Seine Finger glitten fahrig über den falschen Boden einer Schublade, dann endlich schaffte er es die Verriegelung zu lösen und das dünne Brett anzuheben. Die Waffe lag matt glänzend und unschuldig vor ihm. Skinnys Finger schlossen sich um den Griff, während er das mittlerweile vertraute Gewicht in seinen Händen spürte. Eigentlich sollte sie sein Ausweg sein, wenn es zu schlimm wurde, doch der Gedanke es auf eine andere Weise endlich ein für alle Mal zu beenden, ließ ein hässliches Grinsen über seine Lippen gleiten.

Skinny dachte an eine Zeit zurück, als er noch geglaubt hatte, es würde einen Ausweg geben, für ihn und für seine Mutter. Schwach erinnerte er sich an eine Zeit, als sie auch noch gekämpft hatte. Nur verschwommen waren die Bilder aus der Zeit und sie wurden von so vielen Momenten überlagert in denen sie weggesehen hatte. Damals hatte er gelernt, dass er es sich selbst wert sein musste zu kämpfen und zu überleben, denn niemand anderes würde ihn aus dieser Hölle befreien.

Mit der geladenen Waffe in der Hand stürzte Skinny die Treppe wieder hinunter, während das Blut durch seine Adern rauchte und ihn alle Schmerzen vergessen ließ.

„Geh von ihr weg.“

Skinnys Finger zitterten leicht, als er die Waffe auf seinen Vater richtete. Und erst als der breitschultrige Mann sich aufrichtete, konnte Skinny das Blut sehen, dass auf seinen Händen und der Kleidung glänzte. Dann sah er zu seiner Mutter, die regungslos auf den Dielen lag. Das Blut, dass auf ihrem Gesicht klebte, war nicht so viel, wie er erst gedacht hatte, doch sie rührte sich nicht und Skinny zwang den Gedanken beiseite, dass er vielleicht zu spät gehandelt hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du in der Lage bist abzudrücken, wenn es darauf ankommt?“

„Willst du es herausfinden?“, fragte Skinny kalt zurück. Und er war froh, als sein Vater tatsächlich einen Schritt zur Seite machte.

Die Waffe unentwegt auf seinen Vater gerichtet ging Skinny langsam auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu.

„Mum?“

Skinnys Stimme zitterte. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich schützend vor ihn gestellt, als er noch nicht mal in der Grundschule gewesen war. Und er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was sie ausgerechnet heute dazu veranlasst hatte, sich ihrem Mann zu stellen.

Skinny warf seinem Vater einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Verschwinde.“, knurrte er, doch sein Vater schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das werde ich nicht tun.“

Die Augen starr auf seinen Vater gerichtet, kramte Skinny das Handy aus der Hosentasche. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zwischen dem Mann, der nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand, und dem Display hin und her. Er rechnete damit, dass sein Erzeuger sich jederzeit wieder auf ihn stürzen würde, den Moment ausnutzen würde in dem er abgelenkt war. Doch dann hatte er schon die Nummer des Notrufs gewählt ohne das sein Vater sich auch nur einen Millimeter gerührt hatte.

Das Piepen in der Leitung zog sich und stumm schrie Skinny dem mechanischen Geräusch entgegen, dass jemand den Hörer abnehmen sollte. Dann meldete sich endlich eine Stimme am anderen Ende und ohne seinen Vater aus den Augen zu lassen, berichtete Skinny knapp was vorgefallen war. Und schon im nächsten Moment hallte ihm nur wieder das eintönige Piepen entgegen.

Skinny steckte das Handy zurück, doch die Waffe in seiner anderen Hand war unaufhörlich auf seinen Vater gerichtet. Und das beinahe höhnische Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht erkannte Skinny nur zu gut wieder.

„Das hast du dir schon lange gewünscht, oder?“, wollte sein Vater schließlich wissen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In meiner Fantasie habe ich jedes Mal abgedrückt und nicht die Bullen gerufen. Aber so werden wir dich auch los.“

Doch der leichte Schatten eines Lächelns auf den Zügen seines Vaters gefiel Skinny überhaupt nicht.

„Du weißt, dass sie zu mir zurückkommen wird, das sie es immer tun wird.“

Skinny nickte leicht.

„Ich weiß.“

Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen, denn jedes weitere Wort wäre verschwendet gewesen.

Die Minuten zogen sich, während Skinny gespannt lauschte. Schon aus der Ferne konnten sie die näher kommenden Sirenen hören. Und Skinny sah seinen Vater an, der immer noch regungslos dastand, während die roten und blauen Lichter durch die Vorhänge zuckten und den Flur in ein fahles Licht tränkten. Und kurz darauf folgte ein schweres Hämmern an der Haustür, gefolgt von einer lauten Stimme. Skinny bedeutete seinem Vater die Tür zu öffnen. Er wagte es nicht die Waffe auch nur für eine Sekunde zu senken.

Und sobald sein Vater die Klinke heruntergedrückt hatte, drehte Skinny sich um und nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Er musste raus, weg von seinem Vater und dem Blut, den Beamten, die ihn befragen würden und ihn dazu zwingen würden, das Geschehene wieder und wieder zu durchleben.

Er rannte durch die Hintertür in den Garten, dann sprang er über Zäune und Hecken, bis er aus der Sichtweite der Beamten war. Ungesehen überquerte er die Straße und lehnte sich im Schatten eines Busches an die kalte Hauswand.

Die bunten Lichter des Krankenwagens und des Polizeiautos zuckten über die Fassade des Hauses und der warme Schein der aus den Fenstern drang wirkte dadurch ungleich unwirklicher, als würde die Fassade des Hauses vor seinen Augen Risse bekommen und bröckeln. Skinnys Finger hatten sich in seine Arme gegraben, während er dazu verdammt war untätig dabei zuzusehen wie seine Mutter aus dem Haus getragen wurde. Wenn er zu irgendjemandem aus seiner Familie so etwas wie eine Beziehung hatte, dann wohl zu ihr.

Seine Mutter würde ihn hassen für das was er getan hatte. Sie hatte noch nie etwas auf seinen Erzeuger kommen lassen und das würde sich bestimmt auch heute nicht ändern. Vielmehr hatte ihr Sohn ihre kleine, heile Welt zerstört, die sie so krampfhaft versucht hatte aufrecht zu erhalten.

Skinny spürte wie er anfing zu zittern. Das kalte Metall der Waffe drückte gegen seinen Rücken, erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran, was soeben passiert war. Und er hatte das Gefühl es nicht aushalten zu können, die Gefühle die drohten an die Oberfläche zu kommen und die er noch mit letzter Gewalt verschlossen hielt.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Griff der Pistole und nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny sich davon abhalten sie hervor zu ziehen. Doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück, nie wieder. Und der Gedanke machte ihm Angst.

Kurz dachte er darüber nach es endlich zu beenden, zu den Klippen zu fahren und abzudrücken, nur um nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen. Doch dann dachte er an Peter und die schwache Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht nicht ganz allein war, keimte in ihm auf.

Skinny warf dem Haus, über dessen Wände noch immer die bunten Lichter tanzten, einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich ab und lief tiefer in die Schatten der umliegenden Sträucher.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Videoempfehlung:
> 
> [Scapegoat - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mslv4Hs5n14)
> 
> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Who's Laughing Now? - Ava Max  
>  A Little More - Machine Gun Kelly  
>  My Little Secret - Citizen Soldier


End file.
